


My Kind Of Fun

by AnnaFay



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: There are many things Mandalorians are good at, but flirting (or being flirted with) is not one of them. To say the least.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	My Kind Of Fun

“Will they come back?” asked Omera, stopping a few steps from the fallen AT-ST and looking up at the Mandalorian, perched on top of it with his rifle across his knees. He reminded her of the diaps beasts of the riverlands that liked to sit on their prey whilst working up their appetite before devouring them whole.

He considered his answer only for a moment. “Probably not.”

“Yet, here you are, keeping watch, and Cara Dune is out in the forest while everyone else is celebrating.” She looked around.

“We do not mean to scare you.” He followed her gaze before looking back at her.

“I’m not scared. Not any more.” She raised her blaster slightly. “Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?”

“No.” He shuffled further from the edge and even offered a hand to help her climb up beside him. She didn’t really need it, but took it anyway.

“Still warm,” she exclaimed half in disbelief, half in amusement as she sat down beside him and pressed her hand against the metal under them. Maybe he was more like a Loth-cat after all.

“It’s safe,” he said. “The dedlanite compounds are intact, it’s just the blaster canons that need some time to cool.”

“Good. It’s getting cold out here.” She placed her weapon beside herself and stretched one leg out next to his.

Even though his face was hidden, there were still much to read about him. He started to turn towards her, then changed his mind and lowered his chin ever so slightly. He wanted to say something, then decided not to. He breathed out through the nose and gave her a tiny nod. He knew they were sitting there for the same reasons, and that there was no way he could persuade her to leave.

Omera smiled to herself, then set her eyes to the forest.

“Can I ask you something?” he spoke again after what felt like hours of comfortable silence, but were probably no more than a couple of minutes.

“Sure.”

She could almost see him sucking in his lips for a moment before turning slightly towards her. “Where did you learn to shoot?”

“There’s a good market for krill up north,” she said. “My husband used to take our excess there and I used to go with him. Before Winta.” She sighed as memories came back in a rush. She used to love their trips with Zelon. Sleeping under the stars. Not getting any sleep at all… “It can get quite rough up there, especially in the cold season,” she added. “Skinwolves and everything.”

“I can leave the blaster with you if you like,” he offered.

“Are you leaving us?”

“Not right now, but yes. Eventually.”

“Of course.” She nodded. They knew it would happen in time. It was just another job for him and his shock trooper friend. They just –  _ she  _ just – liked them to be around. Him to be around. “But yes. I would love to keep it if you can afford to leave it behind.” She ran her fingers along the hilt of the blaster.

“It’s yours,” he said and she could have sworn his voice sounded thicker than a mere moment before.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, watching where his face should have been.

It had taken Winta and her friends two days to work up their courage and ask him if he was anything like his boy underneath the helmet, so they knew he looked ‘just like them’. He had probably meant that he was of human descent too, but she couldn’t help picturing brown eyes behind the visor. Kind eyes.

“My turn with the questions,” she announced.

Personal questions clearly weren’t his favourite, but he cleared his throat and nodded for her to ask whatever she had to.

“How was I?” She tilted her head slightly and looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

There it was again, the silence that must have been the hesitant bite of the lower lip.

“A gentleman would say I was excellent,” she chuckled.

“I’m not a gentleman,” he said with a shrug.

“Fine. But now I’m even more eager to know your answer.”

“Your aim is good.”

The silent ‘but’ was hanging so heavily between them, it was a miracle it didn’t pull any clouds down on their heads.

“But you hesitate.” He finally finished his sentence.

“No, I don’t,” she argued with a laugh.

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.” She shook her head indignantly. “I only take a breath to steady my hand.”

“It takes too long.”

“It takes as long as it needs to.”

“Too long.”

There it was, out in the open. She wanted to say it didn’t hurt, but it stung a little. Deep in her heart she knew she was no warrior, but it would have been good to be able to feel like one only a little longer.

“But with some practice and the right breathing technique, it can be improved,” he said. 

“Sounds fun.” She teased.

“Yeah. My kind of fun,” he agreed, and for the first time since they have met, there was a hint of lightness in his voice. It was nice to know he was capable of that. So nice that she decided then and there that she would have more of it.


End file.
